Blocks of a nonvolatile storage device may include word lines that have not yet been programmed. Performing read operations on the word lines of the nonvolatile storage device that have already been programmed may cause read disturbances on the unprogrammed word lines, which may lead to errors in data later programmed to the unprogrammed word lines.